Sonic Humans: Hedgehog Alter-Ego
by fresher-turtle
Summary: Nick and Miles are two normal high school students, but their lives are changed when they obtain the power to transform!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I made some changes. Originally, this was one big chapter, but that didn't do well for popularity, so I'm going to be splitting it into chapters, and posting one every few days or so.**

**This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it's bad. Sonic is Toei Sonic, but has his OVA voice, Tails and Robotnik are their OVA appearances, too.**

Nick Chaos was the fastest person in all of Emerald City, but that didn't make him very popular at all. His only friend was Miles Prower, a super smart 10 year old who skipped a couple grades and has his own biplane. Nick's family were nowhere near as rich as Miles's, but he was happy with what he had. Life was good for Emerald City, but it was about to get way weirder for Nick.

One night, just before he fell asleep, Nick heard a really weird sound coming from outside, and instinctively went to check it out. It sounded like a low, mechanical buzzing, and random beeping. As he rounded a street corner, he saw a single, robotic bee hovering around. Nick zipped back to the other side of the big, concrete building. The "bee" was illuminated by a street light, and didn't seem to have noticed him.

"What should I do?" Nick thought frantically, his heart racing.

Taking his chances, he peeked around the corner, to find nothing under the street light.

"Huh" Nick thought to himself, "Maybe I am as crazy as Miles is always telling me."

He shrugged, turned to go home, but bumped into glass. "What?" He pushed on the space around him to find more glass. The robot bee was glaring at him with it's dead, metal eyes.

"Grrrrrrr, why you flying little-" Nick was cut off as the top of the capsule started to seep out a thick, green gas. Before he could even scream, his vision went black, and he collapsed inside the tight capsule.

Nick woke up in his bed surrounded by his parents and Miles. As soon as his eyes opened, Miles yelled at the top of his lungs, "HE'S AWAKE!" and suddenly everyone was on top of him asking a ton of questions and hugging him.

"Alright, alright, calm down, I'm fine, I feel great, now lemmie outta this stupid bed already!" Nick yelled at them, who were shocked, to say the least.

"But Nick, you were out all day! And we found you out on the street!" Miles said as he pushed him back into bed.

"Yeah? Well I'm full of energy"

"And attitude"

"Fine."

"Well, anyways, what happened, Nick?"

"Hmmmm. Not sure."

"WHAT? YOU'RE KNOCKED OUT ON THE STREET AT NIGHT AND YOUR REASON IS NOT SURE?!"

"Jeez, cool it."

Nick's Mom butted in, "Well Nick, if you're 'fine', how would you feel about going to school?"

"Sure, anything to get me on my feet."

"You're right Miles, he is acting strange."

At school, Nick and Miles walked down the hall to class when suddenly the principal's voice came blaring through the loudspeakers.

"All 10th grade students, please report to the bus lot instead of homeroom today. That is all."

"Huh. Weird, a _surprise field trip_," Nick said in a spooky tone, waving his hands over Miles.

"Guess we should get going then", Miles replied, ignoring Nick's antics.

As Nick got on the bus, he saw a familiar girl running at him from the back of the back of the bus. Amy Rose.

She tackle-hugged Nick as he stiffened up with dread.

"Uh...Hi, Amy. Long time no see? Do you mind letting me-"

"If you want me to get off you have to promise to go on a date with me Saturday at noon"

"Ugh, sure, fine. Alright. I promise. Now get off!"

"Okay, but I was just so worried! What happened? Why were you gone for a day?"

By now she had settled down and they were sitting in a seat together.

"Well you see I-"

The bus stopped and everyone was piling out.

"You know what, I'll tell you later, Amy"

After that, he sprinted for the door and to Miles.

"Soooo. What did Amy want this time?"

"I dunno. My love?"

Miles did an impression of Amy, but more robotic, "No. I need material possessions."

They both laughed, and then Nick said, "Well, seems like they want us to go to this assembly, " pointing to an outdoor area with a bunch of seats, a podium, and a microphone.

"Wow, look! Dr. Robotnik is speaking."

"Dr. Ro-whutnow?"

"Don't ask me! I think it's Slavic?"

During the assembly, multiple scientists gave speeches, but Miles is only interested in Dr. Robotnik's speech. Nick just isn't interested in general.

Finally, a big, round man with a huge, orange moustache and not a single hair on his head steps up to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen,'' he boomed in a strange accent, rolling his R's, "I, Doctor Ivo Robotnik now reveal my latest project: The Badnik series of robot!"

Several bug-looking robots flew and rolled up next to the doctor, including a few mechanical bees.

Nick immediately notices them, remembering the street light and the capsule too. He started paying attention to what the egg-shaped man had to say.

"These insects are anything but pests," Robotnik bellowed with a devilish glint in his tiny glasses, "running off a renewable and efficient power source, these Badniks are environmentally friendly machines..."

The rest of the day was all a blur for Nick, as he was now completely focused at figuring out this confusion.

When he got home, he found his parents to be away, so with nothing else to do, he decided to take a short nap to calm down.

Nick found himself in a dream where he was in a flat expanse, with nothing else except for a mirror, but when he looked in the mirror, he saw a blue hedgehog in white gloves and red sneakers.

"Rrrr. Stupid dream," Nick mumbled to himself.

Upon opening his eyes, almost jumped out of his skin with the realization that he was the hedgehog from the dream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Without thinking, he jumped up and flew out of his window, landing on the street for an attosecond before running off, stopping another fraction of a second later, on the other side of the city.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Nick yelled before blasting through Emerald City at super speeds.

A dome of vapor formed in front of him, and when he ran through it, a loud BOOM erupted.

"Whoa! I just broke the sound barrier!"

He turned around and shot off towards home at supersonic speed.

When he got back, he thought about being human again, there was a bright blue flash and he was just Nick.

"Wicked! Halloween's coming up, too, " Nick's immature mind thought.

"On second thought, I should show Miles first."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dr. Robotnik was looking over the activity of one of his buzz bombers when something caught his attention.

"Hmm. It shows here that about a day ago, this buzz bomber malfunctioned and captured a human, not a rat or some other worthless animal. After autocorrecting it's glitches, it then freed the human, but before that there was a random surge of chaos energy that caused the capsule to malfunction."

After looking into it some more, the round doctor decided that it was not his problem that a chaos energy infected person was running around, and that the buzz bomber will be decommissioned.

"Eh, one more glance wouldn't hurt, " Robotnik told himself as he looked up at the buzz bomber's activity one more time.

"WHAT? THE SAME EXACT ERROR HAPPENED AGAIN?"

The next day, Nick got up and immediately called Miles, but he didn't pick up.

"Huh. Probably sleeping in. It is Saturday," Nick told himself.

"MOM! I'M GOING FOR A RUN!" he shouted down the hallway before transforming and leaping out the window.

"Hmmm. I should give myself a name...hey! That's it, I'll be Sonic the Hedgehog, " Sonic said as he nodded slightly.

Then Sonic got close to the ground and started spinning in place before taking off at the speed of sound.

"And that is the...spindash!" Sonic said as he zoomed past many confused people.

Miles was asleep when all the sudden a very realistic dream interrupted his thoughts. There was nothing in this dream world except for a single mirror that didn't show his reflection but that of an anthropomorphic fox that had two tails.

Miles woke up to, just like Nick, find himself to be the fox from the dream.

He was about to scream, when suddenly, he heard footsteps getting closer to his room.

"Be human, be human, be human," Miles thought to himself, and when he opened his eyes he was human and the doorknob was turning.

The door opened and Nick came in. He was like family to the Prowers, so he was completely comfortable being in their house. Except the pool, as Nick didn't know how to swim.

"Hey Miles, I need to tell you something," Nick said, but Miles was in his own world, wondering why he couldn't remember last night at all.

"What is it?" Miles finally responded.

"So you know the blue hedgehog that's been running around town..." Nick said as he closed the door.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"You're about to meet Sonic the Hedgehog," Nick said as a bright flash of blue engulfed his body and he became Sonic.

"WOAH, WHAT THE HELL?!" Miles screamed as he fell out of bed.

"So, what do you think?" Sonic asked him nonchalantly.

There was a bright flash of orange as Miles, now the fox, climbed up onto his bed.

"OKAY, NOW I'M CONFUSED!" Sonic yelled.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. This just happened to me this morning: I was having a dream where this guy," He pointed to himself, "was in a mirror and I was human. When I woke up, I was this fox."

"Hey! The same thing happened to me the day after the coma!"

"Well that explains a lot."

"What should we call you. I'm Sonic, and-hey! You've got two tails."

"Tails! That'll be my name!"

"You know why my name is Sonic, Tails?"

"I don't know, Soni- Why are you grabbing my arm?"

Sonic just grinned back as his feet started to look like two red rubber bands.

"This is why," Sonic yelled as they blasted through Tails's open window at mach 5.

"OKAY, OKAY STOP PLEASE TOO FAST TOO FAST!" Tails screamed at the top of his lungs.

There was a screeching sound as they came to a halt and Tails flopped to the ground. He got up, brushing his orange fur off, and punching Sonic in the shoulder as Sonic blankly said, "That one's called the peel-out."

"Jeez, Sonic, don't go all 2.12 miles per second on me all of the sudden," Tails told him.

"Okay...Hey! You wanna race back to your house? Ready? 3, 2, 1, GO!" Sonic shouted as he did another peel-out.

"WaitSonicyou'remyridehome," Tails said, but it was too late.

"Hey, what if I used my tails like a propeller horizontally..?" Tails said as he took off at a speed a little bit behind Sonic's.

He made it back home in about 14 seconds, which is very impressive to say the least (4 miles in 14 seconds!), but according to Sonic, "Is it _two_ seconds, Tails?"

"So Sonic, what should we do now?" Tails asked him.

"I dunno, watch the news for bad guys, I guess"

As soon as they got inside (In their human forms, of course) and turned on the TV, an image of Sonic's silhouette in smoke and fire popped up on screen.

The narrator said something about Emerald City's blue blur causing mass destruction and terror.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Nick yelled at the screen.

Miles turned off the TV and scolded Nick on being so loud.

"Cut it out! My parents are still sleeping!"

Nick ignored him as he said, "Hey, that was live footage coming from the old warehouse downtown!"

He immediately transformed into Sonic and practically teleported downtown.

Miles sighed and followed him as Tails.

Downtown, the news helicopters were busy filming what they thought to be the blue hedgehog go around destroying buildings, when suddenly, "another" blue hedgehog flashed onto the scene.

The whole town was holding their breath because of the suspense. Then, if things couldn't get any stranger, an orange fox with two tails flew up to the camera and waved before he hovered down to the blue blur's side.

Sonic got in a cool stance that made him think of Toei Animation for some reason, and then waited for his foe to show himself.

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and I am here to protect you all from this faker!" Sonic yelled as loud as he could. Instead of fighting, however, the imposter ran off into the lush green hills of South Island, far away from Emerald City. "Well that was anticlimactic," Sonic said before turning his attention to the news helicopters

Sonic was surprised that the citizens still trusted him after that, but he sure wasn't mad about it.

After running out to the edge of the city, Sonic looked across the rolling green hills and marble ruins to a gigantic factory on the horizon. Strange. That was the direction his imposter went in.

Tails caught up to him and told him that he found something at the site of the destruction: a piece of shiny, blue, smooth metal.

"Look Sonic, it's the same size as your quills!" Tails said as he held the shard up to Sonic's head.

"Weird. I just noticed that the imposter ran off in the same direction as that factory."

"Wow. I've never been out to see Green Hill before. My family moved here from West Side Island when I was little."

"We should probably head back. Your parents are probably just waking up."

"Yeah. Just give me a head start, okay Sonic?"

"Five…four..."

Tails took off as fast as he could, hoping to get at least a quarter of the way before he was eating Sonic's dust. Then he heard a sonic boom and a blue blur blasted up next to him.

"Hey, Tails! You're a bit faster than this morning!" Sonic yelled at him.

Soon they got to Tails's house and were human again.

"See ya later, fox boy!"

"You to, sack-o-quills"

Nick ran back to his house as the sun was barely rising above the horizon.

"Phew, what a day! And it's just getting started, too!"

After lunch, Nick told his parents he was going to go hang out with Miles in Green Hill. Then he dashed into an alley, there was a blue flash, and Sonic the Hedgehog jogged out. For some reason, he decided to see what would happen if he walked over to DQ and got two chili cheese dogs.

The citizens of Emerald City were surprised to see Sonic taking it slow and talking to people and acting like a normal person. He walked up to a little girl to say hi but instead she asked him where his little buddy was.

"Oh. His name's Tails, and he's taking a break from being a superhero right now," Sonic told her and then turned a corner to run right into none other than Amy Rose.

He was about to sonic boom it outta there when he realized that she wasn't crazy for Sonic, she was crazy for Nick.

"Hi! Sorry I ran into you there, but, y'know, running's kinda my thing." he told her.

She just responded with a 'hmph,' but he overheard her wonder to herself where Nick was. Then the dread kicked in. He had a date with her at noon, and noon was right now!

"Well, better late than never," Sonic thought to himself as he ran to the nearest dark alley and turned into Nick. He sprinted out and caught up with Amy.

"Now where do you think you have been, mister!" she screamed at him. Amy is scarier than any robot Sonic any day!

"Uh...umm...doing...uh-"

"Grr. That's it we're through, Nick. You're hopeless!"

"Oh well. Girl troubles over, it's Sonic time, baby!" Nick thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

He went into the same dark alley, turned into Sonic, and ran up some walls on the way to Miles's house. When he got to the top of a building, however, Sonic saw Tails high up in the sky looking around for him.

"Tails! Over here!" Sonic shouted as he spindashed off an incline and soared above the city. As he started falling, Tails flew over and caught him, then they slowly hovered down to the ground.

"Man, I'm hungry, wanna head over to DQ and get some chili dogs?"

"Okay let's just turn back int-"

"No. As Sonic and Tails!"

"Uh...why?"

"It'll be fun, c'mon, please?"

"Alright fine. I guess it would be nice to get the celebrity treatment."

"Okay, let's go! Walking, too. So people can talk to us."

After many questions, they finally made their way to DQ. The employees were freaked out of their minds and ended up just giving Sonic and Tails their food.

"So what now?" Tails asked Sonic when they got outside.

"I was thinking we could maybe run around Green Hill for a while."

"Sounds fun, given how fast we are and how huge Green Hill is."

They finished their food and then zoomed across town to Green Hill, but when they got there, they found that the place was infested with Badniks.

"What the heck?" Tails asked nobody in particular.

"Tails…"

"What do you want, Sonic?"

"Y'know how my quills are super sharp…"

"I don't like where this is going."

"Could I, maybe, destroy a few?"

"Ugh, sure, knock yourself out," Tails groaned as Sonic supercharged a spindash right into a motobug.

Tails soon followed him and they ran up and down the hills, when suddenly a squadron of buzz bombers followed them as they ran in between clusters of spikes.

"There sure are a lot of traps here!" Tails yelled over the sound of the buzz bomber's gunfire and buzzing.

"I wonder why that Dr. Robotnik guy has his robots running around and attacking us," Sonic said to Tails as they ran up a giant cliff overlooking the flat area they just ran through.

"Check it out, Sonic! You can't even see the spikes or anything! This is really high up!"

"I had no idea Green Hill went on this far! You can see each cloud's shadow!"

"Hey, Sonic! What is this?" Tails asked, pointing to a massive golden ring.

"I don't know, but I wanna jump into it," Sonic shouted as he spindashed into the ring.

The ring flashed solid white, before disappearing completely, taking Sonic with it.

"Sonic! Dang. He sure is good at disappearing lately," Tails said as he was engulfed by an orange light and became Miles again.

Meanwhile, Sonic was bouncing around in a strange maze, and eventually he found a center point, which was a box made of diamond-shaped crystals that were encasing a green gem.

Sonic broke the crystals and grabbed the big gem, and the world around him went white, and then he found himself to be standing behind Miles, and still holding the gem.

"Hey, Miles," Sonic said, "How's it-wait, what?"

"You okay, Sonic?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to turn into Nick, but it isn't working." Sonic was starting to get worried. "Do you think I've been Sonic for too long?"

"No. That can't be it. Hey, what's that gem you've got there?"

"Oh, this? When I grabbed it, It sent me out of the ring's dimension."

"Try dropping it."

"Why?"

"Just do it, Sonic."

Sonic dropped the gem and immediately turned into a surprised Nick.

"What? Did you know this would happen when I dropped it?"

"Just a hunch. I think I've heard of what's happening to us before."

"Where?"

"Let's go to the university. It's the best in all of South Island!"

"It's the only one, Miles."

"We'll need to be Sonic and Tails for this," Miles said as he became Tails.

Nick became Sonic and then picked up the gem. "Let's get going!"

After booking it to the university, and making a ton of people wonder why Sonic and Tails are going there, Tails asked for their best man in the geology field. Who they got was Chuck Thorndyke.

"Okay, Thorndyke, do you feel special? You better!" Sonic said in a fake voice to make himself sound older.

"You two aren't fooling anyone! We all know you guys are just kids thrust into a position of importance, we see how you act on TV!"

"Okay, you got me. We used to be normal kids, but that's not why we're here, Mr. Thorndyke!" Sonic said in his normal tone, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Ignore that flubberbrain, we need you to figure out what this is," Tails said as he snached the gem from a disgruntled Sonic and showed Mr. Thorndyke.

"Oh wow! I've only heard about these in legends, you two have got yourself a chaos emerald, and the high amounts of chaos energy must have caused you to transform," Mr. Thorndyke explained. "There is a myth about a floating island, held up by the energies of the Master Emerald, and all of the inhabitants were turned into red, echidna-like creatures because of the power of the master emerald."

"I knew it! Sonic! This is a chaos emerald! That's why you couldn't turn human while holding it!"

"Oh and the chaos energy must be what causes us to transform!"

"Thank you so much Mr. Thorndyke! This means a lot!" Tails said as he and Sonic dashed out of the university, sending papers flying everywhere.

"That Tails is like the grandson I always wanted. I wonder who he is," Chuck thought to himself.

"Sonic! If we find all 6 chaos emeralds, then we can transform into an even more powerful form," Tails yelled while they raced back to Green Hill.

"Sweet!" Sonic yelled back as they got to the top of the cliff they were at before.

"Now we just have to run around until we find another super ring!"

After blasting through green hill some more, they managed to find another super ring, Sonic went in, got the 2nd emerald, and they continued on.

"Jeez, Tails we've been running around for an hour, and we haven't found any trace of another super ring!"

"Yeah, I think our parents might be looking for us by now."

Sonic and Tails shot towards town at breakneck speeds, but right before they got to Sonic's home, they ran into a problem.

"Wait, Sonic! We won't be able to become human while holding the emeralds, and if our parents touch them, then…"

"Okay, okay, I think I have an idea!"

"You think?"

"I _have_ an idea. We just throw the emeralds inside, and when we have some time alone, we hide them!"

"That's a stupid idea. It might work."

"Okay, let's do it!" Sonic yelled as he tossed the emeralds to Tails. Tails flew up to Sonic's window and put the emeralds inside. Right before he jumped out of the window, the doorknob turned, Tails became Miles, and Nicks mom came in.

"Oh! Miles, get away from that window," she told him in a scolding tone.

"Hi Mrs. Chaos! Have you seen Nick?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Your parents have been looking for you all afternoon!"

"Oh, they have?"

"By the way, how did you get inside, I-"

"Hi, mom," Nick said as he walked into his room.

"Oh my goodness, Nick! You can't just run off like that! Not with those monsters Sonic and Tails running around!"

"Mom, I told you where I was going and what I was doing!"

"But not for that long, Nick! You worry me sometimes."

"Miles, you should probably go talk to your parents too," Mrs. Chaos said as she turned around to find Miles gone already. "OH MY GOD, DID MILES JUST-"

"Mom, he snuck out while you were talking to me," Nick lied.

"Oh. I always jump to conclusions, don't I," she said, now relaxed, "Anyways, Nick. I'm getting you a phone so you can still stay in touch with me while you're out with Miles.

"Um, I already have a phone-"

"Then start using it!"

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A while later, Nick called Miles on his phone.

"Yeah, I'm not allowed to go out anymore, my mom's to worried that those creeps Sonic and Tails will get us," Nick told Miles mockingly

"Me neither, for the same reason," Miles replied after laughing for a bit.

"Anyways, see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Okay, see you, _Sonic_."

"Bye, _Tails_."

Nick had a strange dream where he was Sonic, had all six Chaos Emeralds, and a legion of Badniks were all attacking him at once, and he was trying to transform, like Tails had said, but nothing was happening, like something was missing.

"Huh. I wonder what it means, he mumbled as he woke up."

His phone started buzzing. Miles was calling.

"Nick! Nick! Come quick! The bank! Hurry, as Sonic," Tails said, out of breath, and loud crashing in the background.

Nick got serious. He grabbed his phone, covered up the Chaos Emeralds some more, and blasted, full speed, towards the bank. Someone was trying to hurt Tails.

He saw, against the rising sun, a giant mech, smoke, fire, and badniks. Robotnik. But why? Wasn't he some fat old scientist? What made him evil? Or was he planning this the whole time? It doesn't matter.

Sonic supercharged a spindash right at the round center of the giant mech. As he was barreling towards it in the air, he heard Tails yell, "Sonic, don't try!"

When he made contact with the giant metal surface, he just slammed painfully against it instead of ripping it to shreds.

"Hah! You can't break through this polymer alloy!" Robotnik's voice boomed through hidden speakers.

Suddenly, Tails got right in front of its face, and the mech tried punching him, but Tails flashed out of visibility as Robotnik punched himself. Sonic and Tails got into a laughing fit on the ground as Robotnik pulled out his arm cannon and began firing all over the place.

It was all fun and games until Robotnik just held still for a couple seconds, Sonic and Tails still zipping all around him. Suddenly, with one deft blow, he struck Tails, and he fell to the ground, not moving.

"Tails! Tails! TAILS, NO!" Sonic screamed as Robotnik continued shooting, laughing uncontrollably.

"Well with that little orange pest out of the way, it's time to let the real showdown begin," Robotnik said, ignoring Tails's limp body on the ground.

"That's it, Robotnik, I'm done fooling around," Sonic said as he took less than a second to drop Tails off at the hospital.

"Okay, hedgehog, try some of these," Robotnik yelled as he shot a barrage of missiles out of his sides.

The area for about a block all around the fight was leveled, and Sonic was nowhere to be found. Just as Robotnik was about to start celebrating, something appeared out in the distance. It was Sonic riding one of the missiles straight at Robotnik!

"Eat this!" Sonic yelled as he jumped off the missile that was about to collide with the back of Robotnik's fleeing mech.

And collide it did, causing a giant explosion that Robotnik got to experience at ground zero. The smoke cleared, and Sonic saw thet the mech was in shambles, and trying to fly off.

"You aren't going to get away that easily, you monster!"

"S-Sonic! Let's not get too ahead of ourselves!"

"Rrrr, shut up!" Sonic screamed as he dashed to the nearest building still standing. Sonic shot off the top of it, stretching his limbs out before diving down quickly in a sharp, blue ball of quills, hitting some exposed machinery on it's shoulder and slicing through the rest of the robot diagonally, coming out the bottom and slamming against the ground with a hard thud. Sonic turned around just in time to see Robotnik's mech violently expand before becoming a cloud of smoke, fire, and shrapnel.

Robotnik flew away in a small, round, flying vehicle, his clothes in tatters and sputtering profanity. Sonic was going to chase after him, but quickly remembered Tails.

"You're lucky, Robotnik!" Sonic yelled as he sprinted for the hospital, his blue fur burnt in some places, and cuts everywhere. There was blood all over him, and his white gloves were now a dark gray.

Sonic slowed down once he got near the hospital, and eventually came to just a walk. He stepped through the glass doors into the pristine building. There were many people in the lobby, most of them in tears, staring at the horror on TV. Sonic realized these people were probably family or friends of those hurt by Robotnik unfairly. He asked the woman at the desk about Tails, and she simply told him that Tails couldn't be visited right now. He understood her lack of reaction to him, the terror Robotnik created was a lot to take in.

Not knowing what else to do, Sonic sat down like a normal person and watched the news from the TV in the hospital. From a bird's eye view, the battlefield was a large mass of craters, rubble around the edge, and fires dotting the land. The craters covered about one block.

Suddenly, a nurse burst through the door that leads to the rest of the hospital.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails would like to see you in room 23," she said, out of breath.

"Okay," Sonic said. He felt bad for all these people, even though he didn't blow up part of the city. He walked down the hall until he got to room 23. Fingers crossed, he opened the door to find Tails just laying there quietly, bandages around his head.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed, his face full of joy, "I was so worried about you! Did you beat him?"

"Yeah. I just ran him out of town, though," Sonic said, visibly disappointed in himself.

"Well what were you hoping to do, kill him?!"

"No, no, I would never do that. I dunno, I was just really angry. I thought you were dead!"

"Nope. Just knocked out. Next time I'm gonna really go at him."

"Well anyways, are you free to go?"

"Yes, he is," the nurse butted in, "and you two don't owe us anything, you're heroes!"

"Thank you, miss," Tails said as he got up and walked with Sonic out the door.

Once they got on the street, they shot for home, knowing damn well that they'd have some explaining to do.

After getting through an hour-long lecture with his mom, and hearing, "Aliens AND mad scientists! What has this town come to?!" a trillion and a half times, it was already time for Nick to eat dinner. Nick ran downstairs, he found a note that read:

Your father and I went out for dinner, make yourself something to eat while we're gone.

Love,

Mom

"Huh. Well, Mom, it's time for those 'monsters' Sonic and Tails to 'terrorize' the City one more time," Nick thought to himself as he called Miles.

"Hey, Miles! Wanna go for a run?"

"No, sorry Nick, I can't. I'm grounded for the rest of today because of running away suddenly, a mad scientist blows up some stuff while I'm gone, and I come back with concussion symptoms!"

"Okay, jeez, sorry I got you into this and almost got you, well-"

"I know. See you later," Miles said as he hung up the phone and sighed.

Nick turned into Sonic and blasted out the door so fast that he was just a vivid blue streak against the dusk city. After running for a while, he heard yelling and screaming. It was coming from an alley stuffed with dumpsters and trash bags. Then, above the trash bags, Sonic heard a low, mechanical buzzing and the voice almost sounded like, "Amy!" Sonic thought to himself.

He swiftly took out the buzz bomber that had made his and Miles's lives so much more difficult. Sonic got boosted upwards from the small explosion that set a small animal free. He found Amy, not in a capsule, thankfully, but just huddled in the corner, eyes closed, and hands over her head.

"Hey, it's okay! I won't hurt you!" Sonic said, holding his hand out towards her in a friendly manner. Then he remembered that he still looked desperately in need of a few band aids as Sonic.

Amy peeked open one eye, then the other. "Sorry I'm covered in blood. Y'know, the big fight earlier," Sonic caught himself, "Um, how are you doing, you hurt?"

Amy suddenly jumped up in relief. "Thank you so much! I don't wanna know what that thing would've done to me if you weren't there for me…"

"Uh, yeah. Anyways, my name's Sonic, and you are…?" Sonic said as he held out his hand.

She shook his charred glove, "Amy. Amy Rose. I bumped into you yesterday!"

"Oh, yeah, I remember that," Sonic said as he smiled sheepishly.

"Who are you? There's gotta be someone under all those quills, or you'd be seen a lot more often." This question caught Sonic completely off guard.

"Uhh, umm. I'm...an...alien?" Sonic said as he took a step back.

"Oh, shut up," she said playfully as she ran past him.

"Wait, Amy, do you want to see how fast I can possibly go? I've only been able to show Tails, and he doesn't pay attention."

"You know what, sure, Sonic. Let's see it!" Excitement spreading over her face once more.

"Okay...I've never actually tried this before…"

"Wait, let me get it on camera," Amy said as she whipped out her phone and started filming Sonic charge up a peel-out, his feet looking like two red ribbons making an infinity sign. He gritted his teeth and gripped the ground to his side. His feet became little more than a red mark here or there. Amy was looking a bit worried.

"Ready?!" Sonic yelled over the sound of his peel-out digging into the ground below him. Suddenly, he let go of the ground and released the peel-out. He was gone before Amy even knew he was, and after twenty seconds, a giant cloud of dust flew up from where Sonic just was, and she heard what sounded like a thousand sonic booms at once. She got knocked to the ground and rolled backwards from the blast. And she just got it all on camera.

Sonic, on the other hand felt like he was going slower, until he realised everything was slower. Time was slowed down to him because of how fast he was going. He was so fast that he was still going at super speeds relative to the speed of everything else. In other words, to Sonic, everything was slowed down, including him, but he was still going faster than he ever has.

Sonic was stunned at his own speed. He saw the sunset frozen on the skyline. He turned the other way to see Amy still filming the spot where he used to be less than an attosecond ago in real time. He saw on her face that she hadn't even begun to notice that he was gone. The dirt his peel-out was throwing up was still in the air, and he felt like he could count every single grain.

The shockwave from his sudden burst had barely started to exist. Sonic thought about it for a bit, and decided to stop. He could already hear Miles yelling at him that he just metaphorically kicked the space-time continuum down the stairs. He stopped moving right next to Amy, his vision went black around the edges for a bit before everything started moving again. Amy was filming, a plume of dust appeared, a super loud sonic boom went off, and Amy fell ass-over-teacup backwards, and Sonic smugly stood by it all.

"WHOAH!" Amy screamed, part excitement and part fear.

Sonic simply closed his eyes, smirked, and rubbed underneath his pointy black nose.

"Well, I gotta go do human stuff now, don't follow me. And, Amy? I'm a friend," Sonic said with an unusually sincere expression on his hedgehog face. He ran home, seeing that his parent's car was not in the driveway. Good. He ran up the wall, into his window, turned into Nick, got his pajamas on, and dove for is bed just as his parents opened the front door. School tomorrow, and he hasn't eaten dinner yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, Nick almost missed the bus, but got on just in time. He plopped into the seat next to Miles. "Heh. That was an exciting weekend, wasn't it, Miles?" Nick asked Miles in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah, Nick, it sure was!" Miles replied with the same tone. The bus stopped and Amy got on. Oh boy.

"Nick! Nick! Guess what? I met Sonic!" She said as she slid into the seat across from them. "Oh, and where's your proof that you met the coolest anthropomorphic hedgehog around?" Nick said with one eyebrow raised and Miles saying, "Shut up, you." quietly behind him.

"Here!" Amy shoved her phone in Nick's face, and on it was a video of Sonic supercharging a peel-out before instantly appearing right next to her, and then the hypersonic boom went off, and Amy was blown back from the blast, rolling backwards. Then the video ended.

"Oh my god, Nick! Sonic just went at speeds close to the speed of light!" Miles said out loud.

"Jeez, I didn't know Sonic could go that fast!"

The bus stopped and just as Miles got inside the school after Nick, the clouds opened up and rain came down in buckets. "Well, glad I got inside when I did," Miles said, then they saw something that was truly horrifying. "Amy Rose: Soaked and Not Happy About it Edition™" Nick said before they both sprinted with fear upstairs to their lockers, laughing.

Once they got to class, they sat down in their normal seats. Right after the bell rang, Amy came in, teeth gritted and face bright red. Luckily, she say near the front of class and Nick sat in the back row. The teacher started to say something, and Nick dozed off. He snapped awake when the teacher, Mrs. Jackson, smacked her meter stick against his desk, she sharp sound caused Nick to think of Robotnik's gunfire, and he jumped up on his desk in a fighting position.

"Well, someone's jumpy. And sleeping in class. And standing on a desk," Mrs Johnson said in a flat tone, ignoring the laughter erupting from the other students.

Nick simply climbed back into his seat, embarrassed. The rest of the class was a breeze, and as Mrs. Jackson handed out homework at the end, she told Nick to, "Get more sleep."

Nick walked to his locker, when suddenly, Ethan came up behind him. Ethan was part of the so-called 'gang' Chaotix, but it was only Michael, Victor, Charley, Ethan, and sometimes Roy. They never really did anything worse than playing basketball late at night. "Hey Nick. Did you hear that Michael and Amy are dating," Ethan said in his usual quiet and formal way.

"Huh. Well, good for him. I couldn't care less. Amy and I broke up," Nick said shrugging. In his head, he was saying, "I CARE IMMENSELY." But nobody wanted to go messing with Michael, not that he was mean, but he was the strongest person in school.

Nick got to his locker, and when he opened it and reached inside, is was slammed shut by none other than Amy. "Hey, Amy? What's up?"

"I hate you so much, Nick," she said, her left eye twitching.

"Well we both know that, but could you lay off the han-"

"I'm dating Michael now, and I don't care what you say or do, I am never going back to you. It's time I grew up and stopped being the little girl chasing the _third_ fastest person in the city," she said tiredly and sincerely.

"Well, um. I'm sorry, but you're leaning on the metal door my hand is being crushed under…" Nick said, wincing with pain.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry. We'll be friends," she said as she took her hand away and walked down the hall, Michael catching up with her to hold hands.

Nick looked at his hand. There was a purple stripe across it where the thin metal edge had been, and in some places, he was bleeding. "Gnarly," Nick thought as he ran to his next class.

This class was a breeze, and so was the next one. Finally, lunch had arrived. Nick sat with The Chaotix, Miles, and Amy. They were talking, and suddenly, Miles brought up the question, "What if the wall just blew up and Robotnik came through with an army of robots?"

The wall and Robotnik did just that. Teachers rushed students out the other side of school, Miles and Nick went into an empty bathroom and became Sonic and Tails. The Chaotix stayed, Victor took out some brass knuckles, Michael got in a fighting position, same with Ethan and Roy. "Amy, go!" Michael yelled as Amy ran as fast as she could with the rest of the students.

Sonic and Tails arrived, Sonic giving the Chaotix a quick two-fingered salute before organizing the situation. "Tails and I get Robotnik, you guys take care of the Badniks!"

Michael, Espio, and Roy ran off and started blasting Badniks left and right, but Victor stayed. He was about to say something, but Sonic and Tails were already giving Robotnik a headache.

"Jeez, Robotnik! This is two days in a row! Get a life," Tails yelled before zipping to another place. Robotnik didn't yell any arrogant thing back, this time. He was focused on something. This scared Sonic, because last time he was acting like this, Tails…

"Be careful, Tails!" Sonic yelled to Tails. The mech Robotnik was in was way bigger than the last, and now they could see Robotnik sitting Underneath a glass hemisphere in between the 'shoulders' of the robot. The mech had missiles everywhere, but the same basic design of the last one. The Chaotix were doing a pretty good job destroying badniks in a variety of ways.

Sonic and Tails kept on launching themselves spinning towards Robotnik, sometimes going back for more hits two or three times before touching the ground again. Nothing was making a dent. Suddenly, Robotnik let out a burst of his big laughter as he fired a volley of missiles at the Chaotix. "Oh no! Sonic, I'll get the Chaotix!" Tails yelled as he swooped down and picked up Michael and Roy, flying them to safety, but Victor and Ethan were caught in the blast.

Or so he thought. "Sonic! Thanks, I wasn't fast enough," Tails said, ashamed of himself.

"It's fine, Tails," Sonic replied as he dropped Victor and Ethan off and dashed back up to Robotnik, who was now grinning like a madman. Tails ran up to Sonic's side, but as soon as he left the Chaotix alone and grouped together, Robotnik's giant metal hand extended out and grabbed all of the Chaotix at once. Unfortunately for Robotnik, Sonic was already sawing off his metal hand. When the Chaotix fell to the ground, Sonic ran right up to them, "Scram! The fight's about to get serious, and unless you are able to dodge bullets, you're dead!" he said, leaning on his weight and tapping his foot impatiently. "Well? Do you want to die? This is real, even though it's talking animals, giant robots, and magic crystals, death is still a reality!" He one more time before running off right as Robotnik launched some missiles at Tails, and Sonic used them as steps right up to Robotnik's glass dome.

Without further reminder from Sonic, the members of the Chaotix ran to the rest of the students behind the school. "Don't worry, Sonic and Tails have got it under control," Michael told Amy when he got to her, but right as he said that, there was a loud explosion, childish laughter, and then gunshots. "See? They've got it," Michael said, giving Amy a thumbs-up.

Sonic and Tails were now running through the street, with Robotnik following close behind, shooting at them. "This thing's a lot faster than I thought, Sonic," Tails said. Suddenly, Robotnik sped up, and almost grabbed Tails. "Grab my hand," Sonic yelled as he slowed down, got Tails's hand, and then went off at full speed, Tails flailing behind him.

"Dodge this!" Robotnik yelled as he shot some missiles in front of them, blowing up a sizable chunk of Westside bridge, causing Sonic to come to a screeching halt. He fell on his back, the bottom of his shoes glowing orange and smoking. "I am well aware that neither of you can swim!" Robotnik said as he walked up, pulled out his arm cannon and shot off the chunk of bridge under them.

Without hesitation, Robotnik flew away laughing to do repairs and make another robot or something. Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were holding onto some warped rebar underneath the bridge. Tails carried Sonic up to the surface of the bridge. "So, where to now?" Sonic asked Tails, to which he replied, "We gotta get back to school fast and say we were hiding out in some bathroom!"

And that is exactly what they did, but they got out in time to escape the rest of the school caving in. So, school was cancelled until they could rebuild it, on top of all the other things Robotnik has wrecked. "Well, what happens now?" Tails asked Nick once they got home. They were sitting on the sidewalk near the DQ they went to on Saturday. "We should probably work on getting some more chaos emeralds," Nick said, waving his hand towards Green Hill.

He called his mom. "Mom, Miles and I are going to Green Hill to run around for a while. We'll be back in an hour." Then Nick hung up.

They jumped into an empty dumpster when nobody was looking and transformed, but when they jumped out as Sonic and Tails, Amy and Michael had just turned the corner. "Oh! Sonic and Tails! What were you doing in the dumpster?" Michael asked. "Superhero stuff," Sonic answered smugly. "Um, okay," Amy said. Michael and her were holding hands. "Anyways, we've gotta go to Green Hill," Tails said, mostly to Sonic. "Oh my gosh, can we come to? It'll be so romantic out there," Amy said to Tails and Michael, who both sighed.

Sonic was carrying Amy and tails carried Michael, who were both screaming. After less than a minute, they were already far out in the middle of Green Hill. Amy and Michael were just standing there, dumbstruck, as Sonic and Tails went off and acted like kids play-fighting. Eventually, they found another super ring. "Sonic, can I do it this time?" Tails begged Sonic.

"Well, I have more experience, and we don't know what will happen if you touch one of the walls that says 'GOAL' on it," Sonic said.

"Fine. I'll keep an eye on Michael and Amy. I know you feel really bad about Amy. Anyways, time to make sure no P.D.A. happens," Tails said as he flew back in the direction of the two humans and Sonic jumped into the super ring.

He had noticed by now that each emerald maze had gotten more difficult with each one he passed. After some tight moments, he made it to the crystal cage that was holding the third chaos emerald. He broke through to it, with some difficulty because of the way the maze was rotating. Once he got the emerald, he felt the familiar surge of chaos energy as everything went white and he opened his eyes in the shallow cave the super ring was in a couple minutes ago.

After shoving the emerald into his quills and checking the time, he spindashed off in the direction he had came from. Sonic caught up with Tails and the other two, only slowing down when he was less than 10 feet away. Tails was goofing off for Amy and Michael, and also showing them some of his tricks. "So? Did you get the emerald, Sonic?" Tails asked. "Yeah I got it," Sonic said, pulling the emerald from his quills. "Wow, so pretty," Amy said, "Can I touch it, it's glowing."

"Well, you could touch it, if you wanted to end up like Tails or me," Sonic said, pulling the emerald away. "Well that's a shame. Sonic, Amy and I were thinking of heading home," Michael said, nodding his head towards Emerald City.

"Okay, we'll help you out," Tails said, sighing and picking Amy up. "You be good to her," Michael said as Tails lifted himself and Amy off the ground. They sped off towards the city, Amy and Michael's hair blown back and eyes completely dry. "I'll never get used to that," Michael said as he was dropped off at Amy's house. They heard a sonic boom and the helicopter sound of Tails's namesake behind them.

Back in Green Hill, Sonic and Tails were faced with a dilemma. "Marvel is lightyears ahead of DC," Sonic said in his animated way. "No way. DC has more complex and overall better storylines," Tails said, his arms crossed and tails swishing behind him like an aggravated cat.

"Marvel"

"DC"

"Marvel"

"DC"

"Marvel"

"DC"

"Marvel"

"This is pointless. How much time do we have left?"

"Fleetway is way more true to the classic games than Archie."

"Cut it out. How much time?"

"Forty-five minutes."

"Okay. Do you want to go into Marble Ruin?"

"Sure. I think Green Hill's been ran dry of super rings."

They sped onward to Marble Ruin, and they found it to be full of the same buzz bombers, but also caterkillers and batbrains, instead of the basic motobugs, newtrons, choppers, and crabmeats. After running around on the darker green grass for a while, they came across the first opening to the underground of purple bricks and illuminated by bubbling lava pools.

After crossing the dangerous lava on a moving block that they pushed in, Tails spotted a cave that he barely managed to carry Sonic up into. "Whew. This place is hot, and look! There's a super ring in here!" Sonic said as he leapt into the ring. Tails sighed as he turned into Miles, escaping the panging head pain he has as Tails. "I sure hope it goes away. Eh, it probably will, the fight was only yesterday," Miles thought to himself. He thought about everything that has happened since he was given this power. He realized how much of the terrible stuff he had just chosen not to think about. His city being torn apart. Getting shot at. Almost dying. The school collapsing. The Chaotix being so skilled at fighting out of nowhere.

Suddenly, Sonic popped back into existence holding that damn fourth chaos emerald. He he saw the expression on Miles's face and sat down, stuffing the emerald into his quills. "You wanna talk about it, y'know, everything?"

"No. We both know everything about it," Miles said, wiping the tears that were brimming at the corners of his eyes. He then turned into Tails, and they went home. Unfortunately, on the way home, they saw tons of police heading to one location. "Aww, come on! This is just getting excessive!" Sonic yelled, "Head home with the emeralds, Tails! I'll take care of this." Sonic handed Tails the two emeralds, and as soon as he touched them, he got a huge energy boost.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tails was about to tell Sonic something, but the blue blur was already in the distance, treating the city like his personal wall-running center. "Sheesh, and Robotnik's excessive," Tails murmured to himself. Sonic, meanwhile, was humming something when he came to an extra tall building, ran to the top and sneezed. Weird. Then, the building began to shake, and he jumped down to see his metal doppelganger blasting the base of the skyscraper.

Instinctively, Sonic charged up a spindash right at the center, but Metal Sonic span into a ball also and the two clashed against each other, but suddenly, Metal slashed at Sonic's chest, and Sonic just barely managed to dodge it. Before Sonic could recover from his attack, Metal threw a punch right at Sonic's face, and he was sent flying through the air.

Sonic tried to get up, but Metal grabbed his arm, made some noises, and roundhouse kicked Sonic in the leg, effectively breaking it. Sonic screamed and Metal flew off, faster than before. Sonic limped home, and almost collapsed with each step he took. Finally, he was out of sight and turned into Nick. "What? Usually...injuries don't...carry over," Nick said as he found that his leg was still broken, even though he wasn't Sonic anymore. Suddenly, he collapsed, having fainted from the pain.

He woke up in a hospital, and looked out the window to see that it was dark. "Oh. You're awake, Nick," the Doctor said as he looked up from an x-ray. Nick was silent, still wondering why his leg was still broken in his human form. He winced upon seeing the x-ray. The bones in his leg were shattered in many places, and there was a large gap between the two halves. "Nice kick," Nick thought to himself, remembering how metal kept going with no time in between his attacks.

"So, Nick, do you remember how you got your leg broken so badly?" his doctor asked. Nick couldn't think of anything else and just said, "I kicked a metal rail."

"Is that so," the doctor asked, "why would you do that?"

"It was an accident. I was trying to kick a...soccer ball," Nick said, and the Doctor bought the dumb excuse.

The next day, Nick's leg was healed enough for him to go home in a wheelchair and a cast around his leg. "Your leg healed awfully fast, Nick," his doctor had said. Nick couldn't go upstairs to his room, so he just sat around in the living room and played video games. Someone knocked on the door and Miles came in. "Nick! What happened?" Miles asked when he saw the state Nick was in. Before Nick could answer, his mom yelled, "I'm going to the store, MIles, make sure Nick doesn't try to stand up."

"You got it Mrs. Chaos!" Miles yelled as he turned his attention back to Nick. "So? What did you fight that got you like this?"

"Metal Sonic," Nick replied, hatred dripping in his voice.

"Oh. Tell me how the fight went," Miles said, excited to hear the story.

"So I had gotten to the top of a skyscraper, and right before Metal tore it down, I sneezed. Anyways, I jumped down, and he slashed at my face, I dodged it, but he hit me with a punch to the jaw. When I was trying to get up, Metal put his hand on my arm, did something to me, and then kicked me in the leg. Then he flew off, faster than before," Nick said before boredly turning his attention back to the game he was playing.

"Huh. And the injury crossed over your transformation," Miles said before asking Nick, "Try turning back into Sonic!"

"Okay, I don't see what it's going to do, but I'll try," Nick said, his expression and tone oozing with boredom. When he tried transforming, he just felt a sharp pain in his legs. Suddenly, the pain got a lot worse, and he fell out of the wheelchair. He felt like he was going to go unconscious, but he forced himself to stay awake. Eventually, all the pain subsided, even that of his broken leg.

"Nick? Are you okay?" Miles asked, knowing he was the one responsible for getting Nick to transform.

"Yeah, I'm fine. In fact, I think my leg is healed!" Nick said, standing up.

"Hm. But you're not Sonic. That means my hypothesis is correct. Metal took most of the chaos energy out of you," Miles said, his hand on his chin.

"What? Really? Well, the chaos energy left in me was enough to fix my leg completely!" Nick yelled as he tore his cast off and shoved the wheelchair away.

"Ha! This is perfect! I'll be the fastest for once!" Miles said as he jumped up and turned into Tails.

"No fair."

"Wanna race over to the elementary school? They still have school today because their school wasn't blown up," Tails said as he ran upstairs and jumped out the window.

"Grr, you're on, fox boy!" Nick said as he started running, and found himself to be going at the speed he would be going at if he were Sonic. "Woah, that must be where the last of my chaos energy went!" Nick said as he blasted to the elementary school in Sonic-like fashion, jumping off walls and running along rooftops.

He made it to the elementary school ten exactly 47 seconds before Miles did. "How did you get here before me? You can't turn into Sonic, right?"

"Nope, but I get the same speed from the last of my chaos energy!"

"Wow, really! That's so cool! You're stuck in between forms!"

"Way past cool!" Nick said as he did a trick with his afterimages that made it look like there were at least 100 Nicks. That must have been a spectacle for some 2nd graders to see as they walked out of the school. Quickly, Nick stopped doing his flashy trick. "Hey, Nick, you want to go check out the elementary school? You haven't been there since the end of 5th grade," Miles said, walking up the steps to the entrance.

When they got inside, all of the teachers and students were gone, but they heard yelling. "You stay here, I'll go check it out," Nick said, turning the corner to find three middle schoolers yelling at two elementary schoolers. He recognised one of the younger kids as Charley, the youngest member of the Chaotix. He didn't recognise the other one, a little girl with long hair. The middle schoolers were saying something that was making the little girl cry and pissing Charley off. Even though he was young, being a member of the Chaotix meant that you grew up fast.

One of the older kids, who was lanky and an expression on his face that read, "Watch me beat up some second graders." He picked up Charley and tossed him to the fat middle schooler, who proceeded to throw Charley against the lockers. Then, the tall boy was reaching back to hit the little girl. That's when Nick stepped in. "What the hell's going on here?" he yelled, standing in the middle of the hallway.

"These twerps didn't pay up, so they're paying in a different way," the girl bully spat. Suddenly, Miles came around the corner, yelling, "You assholes!" as he pulled his fist back for a punch. He hit the girl, but then he remembered that these people were in a lower grade, but he was only ten years old. She barely felt his punch, and responded by punching Miles in the nose, probably breaking it.

Nick was pissed, and he sure didn't hide it. "Oh, shit!" Charley yelled from his position on the ground. Miles was crying and holding his nose, which was definitely broken. "Okay, I'll take all of you at once," Nick said, clenching his teeth and making fists. "You have gotta be kidding me!" the tall bully said as he stepped away from beating the snot out of Charley.

"Ready?" Nick said as he just stood there, fuming. The three bullies just snickered, and then they began to charge at Nick. However, before anyone could blink, all three were on the ground, covered with bruises and blood. All of them were still barely conscious. Nick just stood above them, his knuckles covered in their blood and breathing heavily. Charley and the little girl were shocked. Sure, the bullies were mean, but this is just horrible.

Nick walked over to Miles and quietly asked him if he was okay. Seeing Tails get hurt was one thing, but seeing Miles in this much pain was unforgivable. He walked over to the little girl and checked if she was okay. "Are you alright? What's your name? I'm Nick," he said in a light tone. "I'm fine, and everyone calls me Cream, Mr. Nick," She said very softly. "Okay, gla you're alright."

He walked over to Charley, who had a super swollen black eye and bruises everywhere. "Whoa, Nick! That was awesome! You were all like, 'Ready?' and then they were on the ground!" Charley said in his usual childish way with a ton of hand motions. "Whew. Victor's gonna kill those guys when he sees what they did to you," Nick told Charley. "Oh, I'm fine, really! Charley said before he coughed up blood.

After dropping Charley off at the hospital, telling the Chaotix what happened, dropping Cream off at her home and telling her mom what had happened, Nick returned to Miles, who had by now transformed into Tails to evade the pain of his broken nose. "Hey, Nick. I bet the chaos energy from the emeralds can return you to your normal state and heal my nose!" Nick thought about it. It was really nice having Sonic's speed in his human form, but sooner or later someone was going to figure out who he was.

Once they got to Nick's house, Tails turned into Miles and he ran upstairs to Nick's room and touched one of the four emeralds. He turned into Tails from the emerald's power, but immediately transformed back into Miles, with no broken nose at all. "Nick, come here! Actually, I'll just throw an emerald down!" Miles said as he tossed one of the chaos emeralds. Nick took a step back, thinking. "If I touch this emerald, I'll need to go back into being a hero, but if I don't, who's going to protect the city?" Nick had made up his mind. He crouched down, grabbed the emerald, felt the rush of chaos energy course through his body. He opened his eyes to find himself Sonic again. He sighed, turning back into Nick as he threw the emerald upstairs, where Miles dove and caught it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later, after Miles had gone home and his mom returned from the store, he layed in bed, thinking about what would happen tomorrow. Tails and him would run through all of South Island, get the last chaos emeralds, and then confront Robotnik at the factory. All in a day's work.

Right before he went to sleep, however, he thought about the bullies lying there in a heap, bruised and bloody. He shivered at the fact that he was the one who had done that, just because he let his emotions go out of check. He forgot about it and went to sleep.

Much later, he woke up in terror, his heart racing. He had a dream where there was a red echidna, like in the legend Mr. Thorndyke had told him and Tails about. The echidna was laughing as he pressed a button, destroying a bridge that Sonic and Tails were standing on. They fell far down into the earth, and found themselves in a giant underwater temple. He shook his head, ridding himself of the dream, and went back to bed.

The next morning, Nick was woken up by Amy knocking at the front door. Nick got up and opened the door, still half asleep and in pajamas. "What do you want, Amy?" Nick said, fumbling the words in his mouth until it made enough sense. "I just wanted to thank you for giving those bullies what they deserved," Amy said, her voice cheerful at first, then getting darker as she spoke.

"Oh, um, what do you have to do with them?" Nick asked her, scratching behind his head.

"They've been beating up my little sister for weeks, I only just heard about it yesterday," Amy said, her voice thick with anger.

"What?! Charley's your sister?!"

"No, you idiot, Caroline is, but she insists on us calling her Cream," Amy said, her voice back to normal.

"Oh. I didn't know you had a sister. Jeez, and I've known you this long…"

"Anyways, you can go back to bed now, Nick," Amy said as she waved and walked back over to her house.

Nick waved goodbye, and when she was out of eyeshot, Metal Sonic swooped down and tackled Nick, who instinctively turner into Sonic, but relaxed when he saw fishing line connecting 'Metal Sonic" to an orange fox with two tails. Tails floated down and greeted the disgruntled Sonic. "Like this paper mache I made of Metal Sonic?" Tails said, trying not to laugh at the face Nick made when he first saw it.

"Why?" Sonic asked, turning into Nick.

"To freak you out," Tails said, snickering and turning into Miles.

"You wanna see freaked out, ask my parents about the time they found out my shattered leg healed in two days," Nick said as he started walking with Miles, who was busy figuring out what to do with Paper Sonic.

"Well, I've gotta go drop this off," Miles said as he ran in the direction of his house, eventually turning into Tails. Nick rubbed underneath his nose before running inside to get dressed.

Nick threw on worn-out jeans and a blue t-shirt, running outside to go find some chaos emeralds with Tails. He went into an alley and turned into Sonic, spindashing towards the outskirts of South Island. While he was running, Tails swooped down next to him before they both sped up and ran past Marble ruins for the Spring Yard. This place always gave Nick the creeps, it's weird colors, purple sky, and bumpers strewn all over the place.

They found a super ring, Sonic completed it, and tossed the emerald to Tails, who promptly failed to catch it. "Wow, if we were in a movie, that would've stopped the montage," Sonic said, holding his hand out and leaning back. "Shut up, you. We've gotta get onto the Labyrinth," Tails said, reminding Nick of his least favorite part of South Island.

The rest of Spring Yard was easy, then they came to the Labyrinth. "Tails, do we have to?" Sonic asked, peering down into the spikes and water. "Yes, we do. We're gonna be the first ones to make it through the Labyrinth!" Tails said as he pushed Sonic in and followed him down.

The first thing Sonic saw when he got underwater was a little cluster of bubbles that ever so often let out a big enough bubble to fill one's lungs. He stood next to it, in the strangely bright underwater depths of the Labyrinth. He jumped at one of the big bubbles, breathing in quickly. Satisfied, he looked behind him to see Tails, swimming towards one of the big bubbles. Nodding, he continued on, with Sonic following closely behind.

Sonic rushed to get through the spikes and badniks just to get to the next air bubble. Suddenly, the maze-like depths of the Labyrinth came to a stop. "Tails came up to Sonic and pointed up. There was Robotnik, sitting in the same flying machine he was in a couple of fights ago. Sonic and Tails saw that he hadn't noticed them yet, and so they started hitting the underside of his machine. The fat doctor jumped, and his eyes got so wide you could actually see them behind his tiny glasses.

Robotnik started flying up, Sonic and Tails following him. They made their way all the way out of the Labyrinth and onto dry ground. Sonic started kissing the carved stone, ignoring Robotnik completely. "Sonic, let's get going! It's almost night time, we gotta hurry up!" Tails said as he hurried onwards to Star Lights.

"Hey, it is almost night! Perfect time to visit Star Lights! That's where it got its name, you know," Sonic said as he walked over to where the green and silver metal viewing decks started and the tan, carved brick ended. "C'mon, step it up!" Sonic said as he shot off, all of the water on him instantly flying off. Tails blew himself dry with his namesake and followed Sonic.

Sonic stopped and waited for Tails to catch up before jumping into the final super ring. The emerald maze was pretty hard, but it was nothing the blue blur couldn't handle. He made it to the last chaos emerald, and teleported out of the maze. "Alright, we did it, Tails! Six chaos emeralds," Sonic yelled to Tails as they fist bumped. "We can't turn back now, let's head to the factory!" Tails yelled, pointing to the giant gray mass in nearby.

"Okay, let's do it!" Sonic shouted as he grabbed Tails by the wrist and performed a peel-out in the direction of the factory. When they got inside, Robotnik's voice boomed over the loudspeaker system of his factory. Sonic took on a cocky pose as he listened to what the mad doctor had to say. "Ho, ho, ho! Sonic, welcome to my Scrap Brain Zone! I have decked it out with the most amount of traps possible! Have fun," Robotnik's voice faded out as fire shot out of the floor right in front of him. "Hey, watch the fur!" Sonic said as he jumped back, almost landing on Tails.

They cautiously ventured through Scrap Brain Zone, dodging most of the traps, and making their way to a large, open room with a checkered floor and ceiling. Sonic heard Robotnik's insane laughter echoing all around him. He looked all around, then Tails said, "Sonic, above you!" One of the dark ceiling checkers was coming down fast, and Sonic barely dodged it. Robotnik was in the middle of the 'checker' behind thick metal bars. "Ah, Sonic. It's good to finally meet you face-to-face...RODENT!" Robotnik said, laughing and flipping a switch. He ascended back into the ceiling, and a group of laser orbs appeared near the top of the room before coming down at Sonic and Tails. Luckily, both of them spindashed out of the path of the orbs.

Robotnik repeated the process a couple times, but started speeding up his crushing attempts as Sonic and Tails made his protective bars weaker and weaker. Eventually, the contraption started to blow up, blasting a hole in the wall. Through the gaping hole, they saw Robotnik flying away. "You won't get away that easily!" Sonic said as he ran forwards, jumping and curling into a ball, his sharp quills breaking Robotnik's Eggmobile in one hit. As he was falling down into his Scrap Brain Zone below, Robotnik said, "Sonic, you fool! There is a legend of a seventh chaos emerald in Westside Island!"

"Thanks for the information, Ro-butt-nik!" Sonic said as he waved, turned the other direction, and shot off for home. Robotnik was left to slowly fall into the abyss, sputtering something about a certain 'chaos-powered brat.'

Sonic and Tails made it back into Emerald City after a while, and it was already almost morning. "Huh. I guess we've been out for a while," Sonic said as he turned into Nick and pulled out his phone.

"20 missed calls, nice one," Miles said over Nick's shoulder. Nick simply yawned and put away his phone. "Well, better head home. We have been gone all night," Nick said, starting to jog towards his house. "Seeya, later, Nick!" Miles said, waving to the fifteen-years old.

When Nick was going to open the door, it swung open to reveal a very angry Mrs. Chaos. "NICHOLAS MAURICE CHAOS, WHERE IN HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" she screamed at Nick. Nick just stood there, his eyes wide. "Uh, I've been, um...Camping?" Nick said, knowing she wouldn't buy it. "Just get inside, sweetie," Mrs. Chaos said, stepping away from the door so Nick could walk in. Nick looked at his mom for a second, then walked upstairs and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, Nick went over to his closet and checked on the six chaos emeralds. All six were there. He couldn't stop thinking of what Robotnik had said about a seventh emerald. He got dressed and walked downstairs. His mom was still sleeping, so he decided to go out as Sonic for a while. Nick quickly wrote up a note, then he ran outside, only for a green and purple gradient van to drive by way faster than it should have. Suddenly, it came to a stop and the Chaotix piled out. "Nick! We were just looking for you!" Victor said, "we need your speed for a job." Nick was listening.

"We've been hired to steal the Westside Island diamond," Ethan told him, Charley jumping in excitement. "Unfortunately, the diamond is said to give off some sort of strange radiation. We think that you're fast enough to grab it and get out of there before you become irradiated."

"Hmm. I can't tell them that I'll turn into Sonic as soon as I touch the emerald," Nick thought to himself. "I'll have to turn down the offer, fellas. My mom will kill me if she finds out what I do with you guys, besides, your employer sounds kinda shady," Nick said, shrugging.

"Okay," Roy said sadly, "I guess you don't want 500 bucks, do you?"

"Y'know, that sounds nice, but I have to refuse still," Nick said confidently, masking his extreme desire for 500 dollars.

Once the Chaotix drove away, Nick called Miles. "Miles, I know where the 7th chaos emerald is. It's in a museum somewhere on Westside island. We'll need to get there before the Chaotix and Robotnik. We also need to kick Robotnik's butt while we're there, just for good measure."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Slow down, Nick. We just ran through all of South Island yesterday. We need to balance out the superhero stuff with the normal life stuff," Miles said from his room. "Also because I'm grounded for a week."

"A WEEK?" Nick yelled as his black hair stood up, "That's too long! I'll just do it by myself."

"No, Nick. Just wait, I don't want you getting hurt without some backup!" Miles yelled into his phone as Nick hung up.

"Well, time for super speed!" Nick thought to himself as he jumped in a dumpster and turned into Sonic. "Whew, that one was full of trash," Sonic said, brushing himself off.

Just then, Amy turned the corner. "Well, look! It's the hero of South Island!" Amy exclaimed in her usual bubbly manner. Sonic just fidgeted and said "Well, hello, Amy."

"Sonic, today I'm going to figure out who you really are!" Amy said, her hands on her hips. Suddenly, she jumped at Sonic and tugged on his ears and quills. Her expression turned from determined to a little scared. "Oh...you aren't someone in...a...hedgehog...suit," Amy said as she fainted, collapsing in a heap. Sonic just sighed, scratching behind his ear.

He picked Amy up, and was about to carry her off to her house, but she groggily mumbled, "Nick...my hero, picking me up like that."

"Oh, god, she's still insane for me," Sonic thought to himself as he set her down and ran off. Sonic got to the top of a building and scanned the skyline. His eyes stopped on Westside Bridge. A large section of the bridge was missing thanks to Robotnik. Sonic jumped down, rolling into a ball and speeding off as soon as he touched the ground. Sonic stopped when he got close to the edge of the bridge. He saw the Chaotix van, and the corresponding members of the Chaotix standing near the van. Victor was yelling something, and Ethan was covering Charley's ears.

"What's up?" Sonic said, and the Chaotix snapped around to see Sonic standing there, eyes closed, and rubbing his nose. "You keep popping up, and you seem so familiar. Who are you?" Michael asked the cocky hedgehog.

Sonic just ignored him and told them, "Well, I have a diamond to steal, see you later!" as he did a peel-out across the surface of the water towards the bustling Westside Island. As he was speeding across the water, something orange was reflected onto the glassy ocean. "Tails! How'd you get past your parents?" Sonic said, still focusing on staying on top of the water.

"Well, I kind of jumped out my window and hoped for the best. I know the word 'wait' isn't in your vocabulary," Miles said, flying as fast as Sonic ran across the water. Suddenly, Sonic started running on sand, then grass. "Hey, Sonic! This is Emerald Hill! I remember playing here with my family when I was very little," Tails said, turning into Miles as he landed. "Let's get going. I bet the Chaos Emerald is in Casino City!" Miles said as he turned into Tails and ran further inland before taking off with his tails.

"Race you to the Chemical Plant!" Sonic yelled as he spindashed through the bright green grass and waterfalls. Suddenly, a giant metal building cut off Emerald Hill. "Huh. Must be the entrance to Chemical Plant. Sonic stepped forward, and as soon as he did, the door opened to reveal Tails standing straight and waiting. He looked like he was hiding his excitement. Sonic walked past him. His eyes widened. The Chemical Plant was huge! And there were a ton of steep slopes just waiting to be rolled down.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sonic said as he spindahed down a steep pipe full of some blue substance. There we traps here and there, but Sonic and Tails went through one door to see a bunch of moving yellow platforms and pink liquid rising from below. "UP, NOW!" Sonic screamed as he scrambled on to the lowest yellow platform. Tails sighed as he flew up to the top of the vertical tunnel. Sonic, with enough screaming and speed, was able to make it to the top of the pit. He gave Tails a dirty look, to which Tails just laughed quietly.

The rest of the Chemical Plant was easy, until they came to a spot with a bunch of flipping floor spots surrounding a central, solid area. They heard a familiar laugh as both Sonic and Tails whipped around, Sonic already charging a peel-out, to find the big, red-shirted doctor.

"Ah, Sonic, you have finally decided to go on vacation here at Westside island," Robotnik said, motioning at the area around him. Sonic took a step forward, Robotnik shrieked, and they were out of the Chemical Plant. "That place was fun, but we gotta get the emerald and get back home before dinner!" Tails said to an ignorant Sonic. Sonic gave him a thumbs-up, and then they ran through Aquatic Ruin. Sonic made sure he stayed above the water at all times.

Finally, Sonic and Tails came to Casino City. They saw too many neon lights, and sometimes Sonic had to cover Tails's eyes. "Sonic, do you think we should change into our human forms? Robotnik can still locate chaos energy, but there's less of it in us when we're Miles and Nick," Tails said as he turned into Miles. Sonic sighed and became Nick. "Yeah, you're right."

"When am I not?" Miles said, mimicking Nick's arrogance of his speed. "Oh, yeah. I've noticed that you're more reckless than usual ever since you gained your powers. I've gotten smarter, too."

"Huh, that explains a lot," Nick said as they stepped out onto the busy sidewalk.

"Well, the 'Westside Island Diamond' is around here somewhere," Miles said, trying to see above all the people.

The two of them searched around for ages, and Nick decided on giving up. Miles peered through one of the many giant windows, when something caught his eye. "Nick! Nick, get over here! I found it!" Nick came running when he heard Miles's voice. "Hey, look at that, a light grey chaos emerald," Nick said to Miles as he walked in, Miles slamming against the super clean glass.

Nick walked up to the 'diamond' but he started to think about what he was about to do (for once). "If I touch it now, I'll turn into Sonic, and then the whole world will know about Miles and I, and who knows what will happen then," Nick thought to himself. "But, on the other hand, if I go in here and steal it, I'll be worse than Robotnik."

While he was thinking, some high-class woman came up to him. "Well, are you just going to look at it, rat? This is an auction, you little disgrace," she spat.

"Auction, huh?" Nick said as he stared at the emerald, "I'll give you 47 cents for the emr-diamond."

"Get out, you pest," the woman said, pushing Nick out and slamming the fancy door.

"How'd it go?" Miles asked, leaning on the wall.

"Be quiet. There's only one way we can get the emerald. We need a disguise," Nick said, thinking very hard.

"Costume shop," Miles said, pointing to the Costume Shop.

They walked across the busy street and entered the shop. Luckily, Miles had some money, and they managed to get red hair color. "Well, we just have to make due with this," Miles said, shaking the can with vigor. "Okay, Nick. Just turn into Sonic and I'll fix you up," Miles said as they walked into an alley that didn't have a homeless person in it. It was dusk, too.

Nick became Sonic and closed his eyes as Miles started spraying the red all over his blue and peach fur. "Okay, open your eyes," Miles said as he laughed a bit and held up a mirror. "Huh. Y'know, I'm kinda rockin' the red," Sonic said, posing.

Sonic ran off after the hair dye had dried mostly. He ran slower so it wouldn't completely fly off like Sonic's skin had peeled off. Sonic came up to the big windows of the auction place. He stood there for less than a second before jumping, curling into a ball, and smashing through the window. He didn't wait at all before running for the emerald, breaking the glass cover, and shoving it into his red quills. To an outside viewer, it just looked like the glass broke and the 'diamond' was gone.

Sonic ran back to Miles at full speed, the hair spray flying off of him. "Well, that was easy," Sonic said as he heard police sirens and helicopters. "Nice one," Miles said, unamused as the whole town woke up.

"What do you say we run back to South Island, huh?" Sonic said, Miles turning into Tails as both of them sped off towards the boardwalk. Eventually, they escaped the sound of sirens. Sonic fully charged a peel-out as Tails ran along the bridge.

They made it back to Emerald City, exhausted, and with the final chaos emerald. "Well, I sure hope there isn't a secret 8th emerald somewhere. My parents would kill me," Miles grumbled, "OH, SHOOT! I'M GROUNDED!" Miles remembered. Sonic just told him good luck and went to face his own mom. Sonic tossed the emerald into his room, running up the wall after it. He entered his room, hid the emerald, and transformed into Nick. Nick then turned his light off and leaped into bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

During his sleep, Nick had the same dream where he was Sonic, but when he tried transforming to the next level, the seven chaos emeralds circled him and he felt a surge of power. Nick woke up late. He checked his clock. It was 12:53, and Nick was still in his clothes from the night before. When he went downstairs, his phone buzzed. It was his mom.

"Nick, are you awake, yet? I had to run to an important meeting, please stay at home while I'm gone. No girls. Bye!" his mom said before Nick could even say a word.

Nick transformed, and found Sonic to be covered in little splotches of red all over the place. He smelled his armpit and instantly regretted doing so. "Time for a shower, I guess," Sonic said as he went upstairs into the bathroom. In the shower, he was scrubbing his quills when he noticed something. When he was relaxed, his quills were basically stiff hair, but when he was stressed out, his quills stood up and hardened. When he got out, he spent...a little while drying himself off. "Whew, having fur everywhere is a pain," Sonic thought to himself. He yawned, stretched, and then went up into his room to play video games for a while.

When he heard knocking on the door, Sonic almost forgot he wasn't in his human form. Sonic quickly transformed and opened the door. It was Amy. "Hey, Amy, I don't fe-" Amy jumped on him. "Hey, what's up? Aren't you and Michael dating?" Nick pushed her off.

"Yeah, we were," Amy said, uncomfortably close to Nick.

"Jeez, that lasted like 3 days…" Nick thought to himself. "Well, Ames, my mom said no girls, so…"

Amy's face twisted from happiness to rage quickly. "WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?" she said, her voice was scary. "Um...I said that you're welcome any time at my house!" Nick said, holding his in front of himself.

"Good, that's what I thought you said," Amy said as she walked upstairs. Nick ran in front of he. "Amy, uh. You can't go in there. Umm, because it's...bad?" Nick said shrugging. Amy pushed through him, giggling. She busted through the door of his room to see the floor covered in garbage and dirty laundry. "OH MY GOD! DO YOU EVER CLEAN?" Amy screamed, carefully stepping into the mess. Nick just ignored her and sat down on top of the chaos emeralds, which were under a couple sweatshirts.

Amy blushed. "Oh, this is the first time I've been in his room since third grade," she thought to herself. She looked over to where Nick was. "What're you sitting on?" she asked him.

"Just some things," Nick answered, standing up but still blocking the pile. Amy noticed how strangely quiet he was. "So, this is awkward," Amy said as she walked to the very nervous black-haired teen. "Okay, give it up, Nick. You're hiding something," Amy said, her voice was getting scary again. "Nothing," Nick said, putting his arms out to his sides as Amy got closer.

Suddenly, Amy lunged, knocking Nick on the pile and pulling the sweatshirts out of the way. "Wow, Nick! These are so pretty! I didn't know-Nick?" Amy said, gazing at the emeralds but not touching them. Nick was laying on the ground holding his head where he fell on an emerald, when he realized he wasn't Nick. "Uh, oh," Sonic thought to himself. He rolled away from the chaos emeralds, turning back into Nick, but Amy had already seen enough. "Wha...so you're...and…" Amy was slurring her words, she had always fainted over everything. Suddenly, her knees gave out, and she fell on the chaos emeralds.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Amy woke up, but not in her bed. She looked around her. Everything was completely flat, except for one mirror. She walked up to the mirror, but in the reflection, she saw a pink hedgehog, that looked to be the same creature as Sonic. The pink hedgehog was wearing an orange skirt, green t-shirt, and white tennis shoes that had orange laces. Then, behind her, she hard Nick's voice. "Amy! Amy! Wake up, Amy!" he was saying.

She came back into the real world, her head hurting and everything else feeling tingly. "N-Nick?" Amy mumbled, her eyes were not open yet. "Phew, you're awake," Nick said, "Umm, does anything feel...different?"

Amy opened her eyes all the way to see her hands in gloves. "Hey, I don't remember wearing gloves?" she looked up the rest of her arm to see it was covered in peach-colored, short fur. "WHAT?!" Amy screamed, jumping up and punching Nick in the chest twice. "WHAT THE # $% IS GOING ON?!"

"Amy, Amy, calm down. I'll explain everything," Nick said, and Amy immediately sat down and listened, despite the fact that she was still in her hedgehog form. "So, what's going on is: You touched the chaos emeralds, which give off magical energy, and that energy made you like me," Nick said as he turned into Sonic again, this time on purpose.

Amy gasped, but didn't faint. "So, how long have you been like...this?" Amy asked, worried about her friend. "Only a few days. Beating up Robotnik is exhausting," Sonic said, looking very depressed.

"Anyways, we need a name for you, since you have powers now," Sonic said, as if he had done this a million times. "Hey, I got it, how about Rosy the Rascal!" Rosy said as she reached behind her and pulled out a giant hammer that she swung around as if it weighed nothing. "WHOA! Why did you know to reach behind you?" Sonic asked as he jumped out of the way of her playful attacks. "I dunno. But this is fun!" Rosy said as she put the hammer back into…

"Um, Sonic? How do I change back?" Rosy asked him after an hour of playing around and laughing. Sonic lost focus on juggling all seven chaos emeralds and looked over to Rosy. "Oh, it's easy. Just think about being human again," Sonic said as he turned back into Nick. Rosy thought about her sister and her mom and all her human friends. She was engulfed by a bright pink light and as the light faded, Nick saw that she was Amy.

"WOW, THAT WAS AWESOME!" Amy yelled in Nick's face, who didn't even flinch. Now, when she asked for a kiss, then he started moving...away from her.

Later, Nick went over to Miles's house to find his mom opening the door. "Hi Mrs. Prower, can I talk to Miles?" Nick asked her. "Yes, but just for a bit. He is studying. We won't let that evil scientist get in the way of his education. And disappearing like that…" Nick escaped her ranting to Miles's room.

Miles opened his mouth to say hi, but Nick blurted out, "Amy touched a chaos emerald." Miles turned around slowly, his eyes wide with terror. "What. Is. Her. Power." Miles said. He had never really gotten along with Amy, and she just knew him as Nick's friend. "Um, she's got this giant hammer that she can pull out of nowhere," Nick replied nonchalantly.

Nick found himself running out of the Prower's house. Once he got far enough away, Nick dove behind some trash bags, a blue flash emitting from behind them. Sonic the Hedgehog popped out, ready for anything. Anything, except for being taken out by a very hyperactive Rosy the Rascal. "Am-Rosy? What're you doing?" Sonic said after the attack. "Oh, just checking on my hero," she said, her heart fluttering. Suddenly, Sonic sneezed. "Wait, the last time I sneezed, something bad happened after a little bit," Sonic thought to himself. He looked around behind him to see Robotnik hovering in the air with a jetpack. "Sonic, you've made a new friend," Robotnik said, a metal arm came out of his jetpack, "Mind introducing me?" the doctor said as the arm went for Rosy. Suddenly, the arm was on the ground, sparking. "Name's Rosy the Rascal!" she yelled, "and if you hurt my Sonic, you're in for it!" Rosy said as she hugged Sonic with one arm and raised her hammer at him with the other.

Sonic managed to escape Rosy's death grip. "That's right, Robotnik! Now, get a life! We can't go to school thanks to you. By the way, how did you know we were at the school?"

"Easy. You and that annoyance Tails give off so much chaos energy, I can track you as long as you're within a mile of me. I just happened to be looking over there. I'm surprised I haven't found out who you are and exposed you already," Robotnik said.

"Ha! In your dreams," Sonic said.

Rosy suddenly jumped up and hit Robotnik in the stomach, sending him flying into the distance. "What was that?!" Sonic yelled at her. "Well, you two were talking like old friends, when one of you is a fat, crazy scientist, and the other, a talking, blue hedgehog with super speed!"

"Okay, I see your point," Sonic changed the subject, "How heavy is that thing, anyway?" Sonic asked, pointing towards Rosy's hammer. "It's pretty light, actually," Amy said, setting the hammer down. "Also, I'm calling it my Piko-Piko hammer," Rosy said, looking proud of herself.

Sonic approached the Piko-Piko hammer. He rubbed his gloves together, then grabbed the handle and pulled up as hard as he could. Nothing happened. Sonic kept trying, and a sort of crowd was gathering. Rosy was having fun introducing all the people. "Hi, I'm Rosy the Rascal, and my friend-" (We're not friends!) "-Sonic here is trying to lift my hammer."

After a while, Rosy was starting to get worried. "Sonic, you need help?" she shouted over to him. "No, I don't need help, just show me how you lift it up again!" Sonic yelled back. Rosy walked over, picked up the Piko-Piko, balanced it on her finger, and tossed it to Sonic, who caught it, and was instantly floored. "Huh, it must weigh nothing to you, but a trillion tons to everyone else," Sonic said, letting go of the hammer and getting up. Rosy ran back over, picked up the hammer and put it away.

The crowd dispersed, and Rosy went home. Sonic thought about what he would do next. He was walking around town later, when he saw that Metal Sonic had kidnapped Rosy the Rascal and was bringing her to an unknown location. Sonic got serious. Since Tails wasn't around, he was going to have to save Rosy on his own. Sonic ran around town at a normal speed (normal for him) until he saw wrecked cars and Piko-Piko shaped dents in the sidewalk. He followed the trail of destruction out to a part of Green Hill that was a dense forest surrounding mountains and the remote Never Lake.

Once Sonic did some flashy moves on his way through the forest and mountains, he came to a strange sight. From the viewpoint of a tall, rock spire, Sonic saw the legendary Little Planet covered in machinery and chained to a rock carved into the shape of Robotnik's face. "Well, Robotnik didn't even try to hide himself this ti-" Sonic was cut off of his thoughts by a sneeze. "Aw, come o-" the spire below him exploded, sending chunks of rock flying up into the air. Sonic jumped from one rock to another, when a big one came above him. He leaped at it, curling into a ball and shooting straight through it.

Thinking fast, Sonic dove for the massive chain holding Little Planet to the ground. He landed on it, charging off towards Robotnik's newest base of operations. When he got to the surface of Little Planet, he found himself to be in the Palmtree Panic. After running around for a bit, Sonic came to a sign that said 'Past' on it. Sonic was playing around with it, but when he flipped it around, it said, "Past" in a strange voice.

"Dumb sign," Sonic said, running off as fast as he could. After going really fast for a bit, he noticed sparks flashing behind him. Suddenly, Sonic was transported to a green, wavy, and dreamlike place. He found himself in the same place as before, but he was in the past. "Whoa! Time travel! Oh no, things are going to get really confusing soon," Sonic thought to himself. Off in the distance, Sonic saw the only piece of machinery there was.

Sonic ran up to it, and promptly destroyed the weird thing. Running around in Palmtree Panic some more, Sonic found a hologram of Metal Sonic stepping on some of the small animals that were trapped inside the badniks. Speaking of badniks, they had all disappeared since he wrecked the weird thing. "Huh. Must be some kind of robot generator," Sonic thought to himself.

Sonic made it through the rest of Palmtree Panic with no trouble. Moving on to Collision Chaos, Sonic found Rosy just standing near some spikes. "Oh, Sonic! I knew you would come for me," Rosy said, hugging Sonic. Behind her, something was breaking the spikes that blocked the way. "Metal," Sonic growled, whipping around to see the steel-plated faker hovering away with Rosy. "AAAAAAAAAH! SONIC, HELP!" Rosy screamed. Metal glared at her with his 'eyes.'

Sonic charged up a peel-out, released it...and smacked right into a bumper, sending him flying into another bumper, and another. This continued for a bit. Then, Sonic was finally, and painfully, sent into the hard ground. "Stupid bumpers. Hate those things," Sonic said as he got up, covered in bruises, and limped forwards. "I can't go and time travel on a small planet to defeat a robot clone of myself with this leg!" Sonic said, reaching into his quills. Sonic held a chaos emerald in his hand, letting the power course through him. Once he was fully healed, Sonic shot through Collision Chaos.

While he was running through the present, after he had busted the robot generator for Collision Chaos, Sonic happened upon a super ring. "Don't tell me there's more chaos emeralds!" Sonic said, grabbing the top of the ring and swinging in. He found himself in a flat area with a bunch of UFOs. Sonic blew up all the UFOs and was rewarded with...a green gem that was cut like a hexagon.

"What's this do?" Sonic thought to himself after he was transported out of the super ring. He was tossing the new gemstone in one hand, stacking the chaos emeralds with the other. Suddenly, a robot that was just a screen and some jet engines flew up to him. Sonic was about to completely obliterate the robot, but Robotnik's face popped up on the screen. "Sonic the Hedgehog! I see you have got a time stone on you," Robotnik said, "now, hand it over! The stone or the girl!" The screen showed Rosy tied to a post. "Well, Robotnik, what if I give you all 7, then you give me Rosy?" Sonic said, balancing the time stone on his small, black nose.

"Huh, you sure are a good friend," Robotnik mumbled before he reached off screen and pressed something. "Goodbye!" Robotnik said, grinning. The robot made a rapid beeping that was getting faster, then blew up. "Seeya," Sonic said as he got up off the ground.

Sonic ran through the last section of Collision Chaos, coming to a big, clear tube. He jumped into it, getting sent to Tidal Tempest. "Great. Water," Sonic grumbled as he started running. It wasn't that bad, and he managed to get a time stone and wreck the robot generator in the past. Sonic had made it to the past version of Quartz Quadrant, and was about to go to town on the robot generator, when he turned around. "Hey, Tails, you can get this one if-oh, yeah. It's just me. I'm taking this at my own pace," Sonic said to himself, sitting down. A Sasori 2.0 fired at him, and he lazily dodged the projectile, which hit the robot generator. "Y'know, it is about time I went on my own adventure. No one to hold me back, and Rosy needs me," Sonic said as he stood up, looked around, then crashed through the rest of Quartz Quadrant, grabbing a time stone in the process.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Upon seeing the border of Wacky Workbench, Sonic stopped to count his time stones. "So I got one in Collision Chaos, one in Tidal Tempest, and another in Quartz Quadrant. So, I just keep getting them one zone at a time, plus an extra, and I should be good to go," he thought to himself before going through a door to see a massive warehouse that was made out of bluish metal and too many lights. Then Sonic made the mistake of stepping on the floor. He was sent super high into the air, smacking against the ceiling and then peeling off it to slap onto the floor. "This one's going to be fun, isn't it?" he thought to himself. After spending way too long on finding a Past sign, Sonic kicked the robot generator. With some more time travel, instant freezing, and overly excited floor, Sonic found a super ring. "These things are getting harder and harder to find," he said to himself as he stuck his finger through the ring and was teleported.

After giving the UFOs a hard time, Sonic emerged with the 4th time stone. "One less for Robotnik," Sonic said as he tossed the time stone in his hand and maneuvered over the dangerous floor. He made it through the rest of Wacky Workbench no sweat, and even got a fifth time stone. "Heh. Rosy's gonna be saved in _no time_ at all," Sonic said to himself, very proud of his pun. The only response he got was a Thornbasket dropping down in front of him.

The next location was Stardust Speedway. This was the star location of Little Planet. It was a super long and narrow racetrack built high above the massive Stardust City. Sonic came to a stop at the start of the speedway. "Well, good thing I'm nice and balanced," Sonic said as he peered over the edge. As soon as he took a step back and started running, he lost balance and tripped. "Aw, come on."

Sonic made it through the rest of Stardust Speedway with no trouble. It was actually a little fun. All of the springs, loops, and flat stretches were in stark contrast with whatever Wacky Workbench was. After destroying the robot generator, and getting a time stone, there was a really long area of nothing. Off in the distance, something blue and shiny with red lights caught his eye. He sped up, almost running into a wall. Metal just stood there, ignoring Sonic. Sonic did the same, but almost jumped when Robotnik flew over them from past the wall, fumbling with his Eggmobile. A giant laser flashed out of the bottom a few times before stabilizing. "This can't be good," Sonic thought, charging up a peel-out next to Metal, who was also warming up his main thruster. Robotnik grinned and laughed quietly.

"Three...two," Robotnik said, leaning forward in his seat with every number, "...ONE!" Sonic released his peel out, blasted through the door, and found himself to be racing Metal Sonic on the main Stardust Speedway. He was less than an inch away from the side. Metal was following along right next to Sonic. They both had their eyes set on the speedway, the stars glimmering above, and the city lights shining below. Suddenly, Metal made a 'vvvvvvVVR' noise before speeding up, hovering above the ground and electricity snapping across his smooth, blue exterior. Sonic sped up to, but when he got close to Metal, the robot slammed into him, almost sending him off the track.

Sonic jumped back up, ignored the sound of Robotnik's laser coming closer, and sped off as fast as he could. "I didn't know Metal could keep up with me that well!" Sonic thought to himself as he was once again, gaining on his doppleganger. Before anyone could react, Sonic ran through the ending gate, slamming behind him. Robotnik couldn't stop in time, so he ended up frying Metal to a heap of junk. Sonic teased the fuming doctor before running off. He was running to Metallic Madness when he heard yelling way behind him. "Rosy?" Sonic said as he dashed back to where the Stardust Speedway gate was. Sure enough, Rosy was tied to a post. "SONIC GET ME DOWN FROM HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Okay, I got you," Sonic said, jumping up and catching Rosy, who was covering her eyes. "You okay?"

"If I say I am, you'll put me down," she said, uncovering her eyes slowly. Sonic promptly dropped the pink hedgehog. "Well, this planet needs saving, stay out of trouble!" Sonic said, carelessly waving as he ran onwards to Robotnik's Metallic Madness. Sonic tore through Metallic Madness, filled with adrenaline from his race. He got to the past, ripped the robot generator into shreds, and came to a big glass tube. Inside were the rest of the time stones. "Well, that's nice of him," Sonic thought, smashing through the glass, scooping up the time stones and flipping a Future sign in one fluid motion.

Running through the present, Sonic leapt over a giant, walking bomb. He heard the explosion behind him as he hit another Future sign and ran into a big, square room with glass on either side. Robotnik's booming laugh echoed all around the blue hedgehog. The large doctor descended from the ceiling in a ball that had four cubes sticking out of it. "Really? Flat edges? What're you gonna do, force me to me sleep on it and make my back hurt?" Sonic said in a tone dripping with unamusement. Robotnik simply grunted and then his mouth curled into his signature grin. The machine he was in slammed on the metal floor and grinded towards Sonic. Sonic jumped on a cube part, using his hands to push himself up and off quickly.

Robotnik saw that the 'rodent' was about to make some snappy remark like, "You're too slow," or, "Come on, step it up!" Robotnik threw his arm at a lever, making the machine lurch backwards, almost crushing Sonic. Almost. Sonic got focused, battering at the areas in between the 'cubes.' Soon enough, Dr. Robotnik was flying away in a bad mood and burned clothes. The lasers holding Sonic back evaporated, and the hedgehog ran through without a millisecond to waste. Rosy was waiting for him right outside. "Sonic! You did it! You saved my home!" Rosy squealed.

"What? Your home?" Sonic asked, destroying some cameras and picking up Rosy.

"I'll explain later," Rosy said, covering her eyes as Sonic picked up speed and jumped around Relic Ruins. He escaped multiple sand pits, and eventually got going fast enough to where he could jump out of Little Planet's relatively weak gravitational pull. When he got on the ground, Sonic laid Rosy on her feet, then instantly blasted away, forgetting what Rosy had said moments before. "Soni-oh, he's gone already. Boys," Rosy said, changing back into Amy and grubling. She was about to call her parents to pick her up, when a huge plume of dirt hit her, followed by a familiar blue hedgehog. "Oh, yeah, what were you going to say to me earlier?" Sonic asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, my family is from Little Planet. When you were racing that evil Metal Sonic a while back, you were on Stardust Speedway, high above Stardust City, where I was born," Amy explained, a little embarrassed.

Sonic turned into Nick and started teasing her. "Uh-oh, Amy's an alien! Watch out!" he started yelling to the mountains and Never Lake. Amy laughed a little bit, then waited for Nick to stop. "Nick, you have the magical Time Stones, right? I need to ask a favor."

"What is it?" Nick asked, pulling the 7 time stones out.

"Can you...reverse everything that has happened to me in the last couple days. The whole gaining powers, being kidnapped, meeting Sonic personally, and learning about...Sonic and you?"

Nick closed his eyes, and the time stones started glowing and rotating around Amy, who could already feel the memories and chaos energy fleeting. When he was finished, the time stones flew up towards the robot-free Little Planet. Little Planet let a ton of glowing flower seeds fall from it and hit the ground, instantly growing into a massive field of flowers as tall as Nick. Then, Little Planet flew up in the sky, projected Sonic's face like fireworks, and went back into space for the next 6 months.

Nick turned into Sonic, glanced at Amy (who's eyes have been closed this entire time) and then took his time to fully charge a super peel out, shooting away from Never Lake right as Amy's eyes slowly rose. She called her parents, and as she lifted the phone to her ear, she saw a silhouette of someone with spiky hair on one of the jagged rock spires. She passed off the silhouette as Nick goofing off and climbing the rocks.

The next morning, Emerald High School was close to being finished with construction. Miles had just finished the last of the work his parents had given him to make up for the lost days of school. Not knowing what else to do, he called Nick to see what made him go missing for four days straight. "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, hi Miles. Yeah, I just spent the last 4 days running through every square inch of Little Planet, beating Metal Sonic in a race, saving Amy a few times, time traveling too many times, collecting another 7 magic rocks, and reversing Amy's memories and experiences from the last week," Nick said. Miles immediately knew that his parents yelled at him a ton last night, and he didn't sleep at all during his adventure on Little Planet.

"Well, it sounds pretty chaotic on your end, but I just got off being grounded," Miles lightheartedly said, trying to get Nick in a good enough mood to where they could run around town as Sonic and Tails.

"Yep. My parents have to go to some meeting later today, so we can run around then."

Nick hung up abruptly, got out of bed, and went to brush his teeth. He looked in the mirror to see his black hair was now a shiny sky blue. "WHAT THE-"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nick flung himself out of bed and slammed on the floor. "Huh. Just a dream. I must have fallen asleep as soon as I put my phone away." Then he sprinted over to the mirror. His hair was black. "Phew," Nick sighed in relief. He got on his favorite clothes, pink T-shirt and shorts with yellow and violet stripes on them. Glancing at his reflection one more time, he then jumped over all the stairs, landing hard right in front of his mom. "Nick! You have to stop doing that!" she scolded, walking over to the table and setting her tray of pancakes down. "Whatever," Nick said, stuffing a pancake in his mouth and throwing on his roller blades.

Nick burst through the door, looked around for a second, then skated down the sidewalk. He sped by people with confidence and a carefree attitude, then went out into the street right before he flew off the top of a giant hill. In his reckless abandon, he crashed down on the asphalt, barely keeping his balance. Nick noticed a car approaching him from the lower part of the hill. Nick grinned, jumped on the hood of the car, jumped off, and looked behind him. He was about to jokingly salute the car as it drove off behind him, but he instead slammed painfully into a streetlight.

"Ouch. I really...oof," Nick said, pressing his hand against the discolored spot on his forehead. He lost balance on his roller blades, slipped and fell, hitting his head against the sidewalk. He was dazed, barely conscious, and in a lot of pain. Nick sat up slowly, so that his double vision wouldn't become triple vision. Touching the back of his head with his finger, he found that it was completely red from poking it for an instant.

"This is bad," Nick thought. He pulled off the roller blades and stumbled into an alley. Nick climbed up into a trash can and transformed.

"Whew. That's better," Sonic said to himself, jumping out of the trash can and brushing himself off. He walked out of the alley and looked at the drops of blood next to the streetlight. "Eh, I can still get over to Miles's like this. Totally," Sonic said, leaning down to hold the ground with one hand as he charged up a super peel-out. He released it, heard the familiar _whoosh_ sound, then sped up.

"Well, looks like I'm at Miles's place already," Sonic said, turning into Nick again and feeling the pain ruch back to his head. Nick sighed, then reached into his backpack and pulled out a chaos emerald, transforming himself and healing him at the same time. Sonic put the chaos emerald away and turned back into Nick. "Being invincible is fun," Nick said, running up to the Prower's door and knocking on it until someone answered it.

"Well Miles, I made it. Despite your directions," Nick said, doing his best impression of Superintendent Chalmers from the Simpsons. "Ugh. Just, get in here. And keep your mouth shut," Miles grumbled as he pulled Nick inside.

"Jeez, what's the big deal?" Nick asked, pushing Miles away.

"The big deal is that my parents can't know that we're taking the Tornado and going to Westside Island!"

"Nice! Where are your Mom and Dad right now?"

"They're downstairs, I think they've been watching a movie or something."

"So why don't we go right now?"

"Because I've been waiting for you to get here."

"Hey, I got hung up in a... streetlight."

"Good job, let's get going."

Nick ran into the basement, followed by Miles. They came to a big steel door, and Miles typed in a super long password. The door slid open, and lights on the other side switched on high above the two. In the middle of the underground warehouse, there was a small, red biplane with gray wings. "Jeez, your dad made this place to survive a nuke!" Nick said, looking around at the concrete and steel walls. Miles climbed inside of the aviator's seat, and Nick hopped up on the wings, his arms crossed.

Miles donned a leather pilot cap with goggles, hit some buttons, and gave Nick a thumbs-up. Nick winked, then crouched slightly. The wall in front of them opened up and unfolded into a steep ramp piercing the clear blue sky. The Tornado lowered a small hook into a groove in the middle of the ramp. Then, with no warning, the Tornado shot off in the sky, the propeller already spinning thanks to Miles. Behind them, the Tornado's hangar completely shut down and closed up.

About an hour later, the Tornado was coming up on the mass of smoke surrounding Robotnik's Metropolis. Miles landed near the edge of the Oil Ocean factories, hid the Tornado, set up some traps, and transformed into Tails. "Come on, let's go!" he said, flying up in the air and then speeding off when he got close to the ground.

"Didn't I just do this?" Nick said as he transformed into Sonic and ran past Tails, breaking the sound barrier. He crashed into Metropolis to find all kinds of badniks, spikes, lava, crushing traps, and pits. "This is going to be fun," Sonic grumbled.

"Hey Tails! Mind flying me past all of this so we can beat up Robotnik's newest creation soon?" Sonic yelled, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. "Fine, but only for a little bit. I can't carry you for too long!"

Tails jumped up, his tails an orange blade above him. "Grab ahold of my hand!" Tails said, reaching down towards Sonic. They flew high above some traps for a couple of seconds, and when Tails started to tire, he spun around and threw Sonic at a Shellcracker.

Tails landed down next to Sonic, who was looking at Tails in a way that meant 'Look at this trick I can do with my overwhelming speed, Tails.' Sonic looked sort of blurry and was emitting a 'shwiff' noise every couple of moments. "Sonic, what are you doing?" Tails said, slightly annoyed.

Sonic smirked wildly, then appeared a couple of feet away. "Hey Tails, I was just-"

"Going so fast that you were just an afterimage, staying in place for a few milliseconds longer in one place so I could only see you in that place," Tails said, excited to show off his ability to over explain things. "Yep. That's exactly what I did," Sonic said, giving his sidekick a thumbs-up before rolling into another Shellcracker.

They ran through the rest of the Metropolis with minor trouble, and freed all of the small animals in the capsules and badniks. Sonic came to a door, and when it shifted open to let him through, he found that he was outside on a balcony. Off in the distance, there was a giant airship painted mustard yellow and surrounded by a cloud of badniks. "Hey Tails, " Sonic said as soon as he heard the metal doors behind him open again, "you want to get the Tornado really quick, that's Robotnik's Wing Fortress over there.

"Ok, I'm on it!" Tails said, turning around right when he got to Sonic. "I'll just be a couple minutes, and before you know it, we'll be on a sky chase!"

"Well get on it!" Sonic said, now laying on his side, his legs crossed and head resting on his hand.

About 40 seconds after Tails left, Sonic stood up, thinking, "This is taking too long." He waited for another Balkiry to fly by, then he jumped on it and grabbed it's wings, guiding its flight. "Alright, this is easy!" Sonic thought, then a Nebula dropped a bomb on him, but Sonic jumped up, stepped on the bomb, and then pushed himself up above the Nebula. He curled into a ball, speeding through the air and crashing into the Nebula. He used the force of the explosion to push him onto a pair of Turtloids. He ripped the small one in half, and when he landed on the bigger one, it flipped over, dropping Sonic into the clouds far below.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 **(Last Chapter!)**

Before he could hit the ground, however, he crunched down on metal. A metal plane wing to be specific. "Ow. Tails, you got the Tornado!"

"You could have just waited, maybe, one more minute," Tails said, not taking his eyes off of the Wing Fortress in front of him. "Yeah, but that's boring," Sonic said, his eyelids covering the top half of his big eyes. They made it through the swarm of badniks no problem, and as Tails got the Tornado close to the Wing Fortress, more lazers shot out of it. By the time they were close enough for Sonic to jump onto the Wing Fortress, Tails was barely able to dodge the huge mass of red beams.

One of them tore through the wing of the Tornado right as Sonic hopped off. "Tails! What are you doing?" Sonic yelled down at the quickly falling plane. "I can fix it, I can fix it…" Tails mumbled nervously as he plummeted through the clouds and fumbled with the controls. "Just jump out! You can fly!" Sonic shouted down again, but it was too late. Tails was already out of earshot.

Sonic was in disbelief. He always knew Robotnik was evil and crazy, but not to the extent where he would just kill someone. Sonic felt the anger and rage boiling up inside him. Suddenly, all 7 chaos emeralds started floating around him. There was a bright flash of white, and a golden-haired, flashy version of Sonic stood there. "You're dead, Robotnik."

Robotnik was in tears laughing at Tails's demise when he heard a supersonic boom. "Oh no," he said sarcastically, pressing some buttons and grinning. Sonic was flying close to the top deck of the Wing Fortress when laser bars closed off the path in front of him. He whipped around to see that the same kind of lasers blocked him off the other way. "I don't have time for some trap," Super Sonic said, jumping up and kicking off the ceiling so hard that he went straight through the floor and out on what looked like a landing deck.

In front of Super Sonic was a jet that sat Robotnik at the front. Super Sonic could see through the cockpit glass that the mad scientist was sweating profusely upon sight of Sonic's new form. The jet's engines ignited and pushed the ship up in the direction of the strange 2nd moon that nobody had noticed before. "I can't fly like that! If only…" Super Sonic thought to himself, watching the jet get smaller and smaller.

"Hey Sonic! Hop on!" a higher-pitched voice shouted over the sound of a jet engine and propeller. "Tails! You're alive!" Sonic said, relaxing and changing back into his normal form.

"Of course. I can fix anything," Tails winked at Sonic, "Nice hair, too."

Sonic sighed, then hopped on the wing of the upgraded Tornado, which caught up to Robotnik's jet in no time. Robotnik's face displayed fear, anger, and confusion at the same time. Sonic smirked and then jumped at an exposed pipe to hang on for the ride. Tails gave Sonic a thumbs-up, and landed the Tornado.

Meanwhile, Sonic saw that the jet was coming up on what Sonic found to be Robotnik's new base of operations. A giant metal moon shaped like his face. Down below, Tails saw the giant Death Egg rise over the mountains and clouds on the horizon. "Uh oh"

Sonic felt the jolt of the jet locking on to the Death Egg, and then the tipping as Robotnik got out. He pushed off of the jet and played with zero gravity for a bit, then slid under the closing airlock doors. Sonic gulped in a ton of air, caught his breath, and ran into the next room.

The door slammed shut behind him as Sonic entered the cube shaped room. On one wall, metal plates slide open to reveal Robotnik's wide grin behind thick glass. In front of Sonic, a metal version of Sonic dropped down and crashed loudly on the metal floor. "I can see you have made Metal worse since last time," Sonic said, raising an eyebrow and pointing to Silver Sonic. "Nnng, shut up!" Robotnik spat, "I didn't have much time to make this one!"

Silver Sonic grinded forward, stopped, turned around, and grinded back the other way. "Oh my god, that's all it does!? HA!" Sonic laughed as he jumped from wall to wall, occasionally hitting the sad replica of himself. "Hey, I was busy…" Robotnik said when Sonic smashed Silver Sonic's head in, "working on this!" Robotnik shouted as he hopped in a gigantic robot mecha shaped like him.

"Oh boy," Sonic thought. The mecha had spinning spike hands, and was so big that Sonic could barely jump up high enough to hit it in its weak spot. It stepped forward, stopped, and shot its hands off like missiles toward Sonic. Sonic jumped over one and on the other, riding it on its way back to the mecha'as wrist. Sonic jumped to hit it and heard a pleasing *crack* right after he spun into a ball of quills.

A couple more careful and direct hits broke the mecha, and it crumbled to the ground in shards of metal and fire. Before Robotnik or Sonic could make some snappy comments to each other, the entire Death Egg started blowing up. Sonic went super and dashed out of a hole in the wall, and Robotnik was just yelling, "WELL THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!"

Almost as soon as he jumped through the hole, Sonic thought, "How am I gonna get down?" Meanwhile, Tails was adding some things to the Tornado when he saw a bright flash of light erupt from where the Death Egg was moments ago. "Nice timing, Sonic," he thought, smiling at the idea of Robotnik getting his elaborate plans ruined by some mutant teenagers again.

Tails finished what he was doing, packed up his tools, hopped in the Tornado, winked to a Flicky, and took off in the direction of the explosion. As he was flying, more and more small animals rescued from being Badniks flocked behind the Tornado. Tails was so lost in the relaxing scenery, the hum of the propeller, and the feeling of wind rushing through his fur that he almost fell out of the plane when Super Sonic made his presence known.

"Hey," Super Sonic whispered, flying close to the napping fox, "hey TAILS!"

"Nice one," Tails grumbled back after regaining his balance, cheering up again as soon as he said that. It was too nice to stay mad at anything right now.

"I blew up the Death Egg. And I'm sick of being a hedgehog!"

Super Sonic landed on the Tornado's wing, then turned into normal Sonic, who transformed into Nick. "What now?" Miles asked Nick.

"First, we make up an excuse to tell our parents, then we live normal lives until Robotnik shows his face again"

"Ok, so business as usual?"

"Yep. I'm done being Sonic for a while, and the school's almost done being rebuilt"

After landing in the street outside of Nick's house to drop him off, Miles flew back to his hangar at his house. Miles was comforted by the dramatic orange and purple colored light from the sun setting reflected on the windows of his home and the ocean nearby. "Ahh, home," he sighed, banking the Tornado to the left towards his hangar.

Robotnik was defeated, and it was time to live a normal life, go to school, and spend time with their families. Of course, Robotnik wouldn't stay down for long, but they would just kick him back down.


End file.
